


The Detective & His Blogger

by ShezzaHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, fan fiction, holmes - Freeform, watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzaHolmes/pseuds/ShezzaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has finally come to terms with the strange things he has been feeling towards his flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective & His Blogger

**Author's Note:**

> Social Media:  
> -Wattpad: Cherrymint22  
> -Tumblr: piercethejohnlock  
> -Instagram: the_band_imagines
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

Sherlock and John had just gotten back from a case a couple of hours ago and the thrill of the chase had still been in John's system, leaving him no choice but to try to relax and calm himself down.  
"John, I'm bored." Sherlock frowned, lying on the couch, his eyes set on the ceiling. John rolled his eyes and sat in his arm chair with a cup of tea in his hands.  
"You're always bored. And besides, we just got back from that blackmail case." He sipped some tea from his cup and put it down on the coffee table.  
"Do we have any new cases?" Sherlock looked at John, feeling a strange urge to get closer to him.  
"None that you'd take an interest in." John diverted his attention to the crap soap opera that was playing on the telly.  
"Why don't you phone Greg and ask him if there's anything he'd need help with?" He suggested to Sherlock who almost instantly rolled his eyes at his friend's ridiculous notion.  
"John, I don't phone Lestrade, he phones me." Sherlock gets up and goes into the kitchen, stepping onto the coffee table on his way.  
"At least now, you'll be able to finish all those experiments that are in the fridge so we can finally get some food in there." John finishes his tea and brings the cup into the kitchen, setting it down in the sink.  
"Yeah, whatever." Sherlock mutters, taking out a pair of human eyes, that were stored in a jar, from the fridge. He began observing them while John washed the dishes.  
"Yoo-hoo!" Mrs.Hudson walks into the apartment, a big smile on her face.  
"Hello, Mrs.Hudson. How are you?" John asked trying to be polite.  
"I'm great, dear. How are you boys doing? Any trouble in paradise?" She asks, giggling to herself.  
"Mrs.Hudson, I'm not gay. And for the last time, Sherlock is not my boyfriend!" John sighed and dried his hands. Sherlock felt a small pang of hurt in his chest but payed no attention to it as he continued to open the jar that contained the eyeballs, his face remaining emotionless.  
"No, no. These won't work." Sherlock groaned setting the jar down after taking a small whiff of the weird liquid.  
"And why is that, dear?" Mrs.Hudson asked and Sherlocks lips turned downward into a displeased frown.  
"The jar has been opened before now and after Molly gave me them, that contaminated them, which therefore, renders them useless to me or to anyone else clever enough to want to conduct an experiment as complicated as this one." Sherlock inhales sharply.  
"That was a mouthful." He sighs and drops the jar containing the eyeballs in the wastebasket.  
"John, could you go to St.Bart's and pick up some new eyeballs from Molly?" Sherlock asked, looking through the fridge.  
"Oh and also a liver, a left foot, and some milk." He added with a smile. John groaned and ran a hand through his short hair.  
"Fine but you owe me." John sighed and left the flat to run the errands that Sherlock had bestowed upon him.  
"So, Mrs.Hudson. You're traveling to the states to visit your friend, aren't you?" Sherlock asked his landlady and her eyes got wide, jaw dropping.  
"I came up here to let you boys know but I see you've already deduced that." She smiled and Sherlock curtly nodded.  
"I'll be gone for-"  
"A month." Sherlock cut her off.  
"Right, and I'll be leaving-"  
"Tomorrow." Sherlock cut her off once again.  
"I can't ever surprise you, can I?" She smiles, her hands on her hips and her weight shifted on only one leg.  
"Nope." Sherlock smirks, patting Mrs.Hudson's arm while brushing past her and into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and threw his head back so it was leaning on the back of the couch, his eyes fixated on the ceiling.  
"Well I had better return to my packing if I want to finish by tonight." Mrs.Hudson told Sherlock and left the flat, not waiting for Sherlock to respond. Meanwhile, Sherlock took the silence of the flat as a sign to go to his mind palace. He slowly strolled through the spacious hallways and found himself making his way towards the room where he stored all of his memories of John. He turned the doorknob and entered, looking around at all of the pictures hanging on the walls. His absolute favorite one, at the center of the front wall, the biggest. It was of John smiling. And not just any smile; John was smiling with his perfect, white teeth, his smile reaching his sparkling green eyes that drove Sherlock crazy. He took it all in, all that was heard was Sherlock's unsteady breathing.  
"Sherlock!" John yelled and Sherlock snapped out of his mind palace. Sherlock opened his eyes to be met with John's face just a couple of inches from his, taking Sherlock's breath away. Although Sherlock just wanted to close the space between his flatmate and himself, he kept a neutral expression.  
"I called your name five times! What is so interesting in your mind palace anyway?" John asked, a blush creeping up his neck when he realized how close Sherlock was.  
' _You_.' Sherlock thought but didn't say anything, keeping his neutrality in place.  
"Well?" John asked, moving his face away a bit.  
"Oh, nothing." Sherlock gets off the couch and climbs over the coffee table and walks to the window, picking his violin up on the way, his blue robe untied and gliding behind him as he walked. John sighed, giving up on asking his best friend any questions. Sherlock began playing a melody that held longing and need, it was one that John didn't recognize but he loved it.  
"Brilliant." John said, barely above a whisper. Sherlock smirked when hearing John's comment and played louder, turning to John who looked as if he had entered heaven. Sherlock's lips turned slightly into a small half-smile and he closes his eyes, saving that look of want on John's face to his mind palace. He continued to walk closer to John, his eyes still closed, until he was just a couple of centimeters away from his flatmate.  
Sherlock abruptly ceased his violin playing, putting the instrument down on the nearest table, but all that was done without a slight hesitation in Sherlock's blind movements. He slowly lifts his eyelids and stares directly into John's eyes. The soldier's pupils almost immediately dilated, becoming larger, as if wanting to visually take in all there is about Sherlock.  
The taller man reaches down and clutches John's hand, swiftly checking his pulse; elevated pulse rate.  
"I understand." Sherlock smiles a bit and John tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, showing his confusion. Sherlock takes John's hand, placing it right above his own heart, showing his shorter flatmate how rapidly his heart was beating against his chest.  
It took John a couple of seconds to understand what Sherlock was aiming towards and when the realization hit him, his heart soared.  
"Sherlock..." Was all that John could muster up before Sherlock leaned down and captured the soldier's lips with his own. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces and they craved each other's taste like an artist hungered for inspiration.  
"God, I love you." John sighed when their kiss broke, his eyes closed and his forehead leaning up against his detective's.  
"And I love you." Sherlock said with not even a hint of hesitation in his deep, velvety voice that sent shivers down John's spine.  
"My detective." John says, opening his eyes to see Sherlock already looking at him, a glimmer in his ocean-blue eyes.  
"My blogger." Sherlock smiles before planting another soft kiss on his love's perfect lips.


End file.
